


意外的幸运签

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 2





	意外的幸运签

接到权顺荣电话的时候全圆佑还在酣睡。

年末的忙碌日程已经压得整个编辑部三周没能喘过来气，连轴转的情况下就是铁人也受不了成天的工作进度催赶，全圆佑好不容易找了个空隙回家洗澡，倒在床上连灯都没关就窝在被子里睡昏过去。

不知道白天还是黑夜，家里的凝滞空气被忽然的电话铃大作打破。全圆佑从枕头底下摸出工作手机发现前一天睡前没忘记静音，十几个未接来电满满当当悬在屏幕上。满意地塞回去继续睡，忽然意识到那声音还在响着，吵得人脸疼。

资深社畜的备用机有什么？半生不熟的熟人、从前的客户和偶然在外面遇见明知道不会再联系却还是留了电话号码的老同学。慢腾腾从床头柜底层抽屉里抠出这只常年不响的手机，全圆佑闭着眼睛接听了未知来电。

“老哥，有人联系我们家民宿，说几个月前来这儿遇到过你，现在人家说是怀孕了，想通过我们要你的联系方式---”权顺荣一向热情，急吼吼的大嗓门吵得全圆佑拿不住电话，更准确地说，他是在电话从枕头上滑下去落地的第三秒前醒来，感受到一股凉意从丹田直灌脑门，半是怀疑自己在做梦，半是想要起身大喊大叫，比主编亲自上门喊他上班还让人抓狂。

脑海里的疯猫闹腾过了之后，全圆佑开始躺在床上陷入沉思:是梦吧。是的吧。才六点。主编昨晚回家睡觉了的。李灿说他交代过八点之前不要给他打电话......

“圆佑啊，你看这事怎么办---喂喂喂???”权顺荣和全圆佑是小学初中高中同学，直到大学俩人一个走艺考去了光鲜亮丽的艺术类院校，一个中规中矩在本市的大学读国文系。权顺荣事业平顺做了舞蹈老师，恋爱也谈得顺顺当当，大学里遇到隔壁作曲系的同级生，在一起甜甜蜜蜜腻了几年，毕业后开了一家民宿，经营兼顾着做做音乐，渐渐受到很多人欢迎。这些都是全圆佑年中接到杂志社下派任务要求他们出一期豪雨民宿的专访期间，他得到的资讯了。

在那之后就没了联系。专访材料攒到年底准备刊发，最后一次校对昨天刚刚完成。全圆佑看着自己常年敲敲打打的手指再次对自己确定:是做梦呢。工作太累了，出现了幻觉。

八点尹净汉准时打进来电话时全圆佑奋力从最后的残梦里起身，看到床头地上的手机陷入一秒迟疑，下一秒被捞起来抓在手里一边“早啊”一边匆忙下床往浴室里钻，尹净汉显然刚睡醒:“圆佑啊，快，三十五分钟之内，崔胜澈今天要过来，跑起来跑起来!”

全圆佑叼着牙刷经过客厅看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟:“所以是崔总编打电话把你叫醒的是吗...”

“别管那么多了，总之今天大家能不能按时下班就看你的，可不要辜负哥哥的信任哦我的好弟弟---”尹净汉那拖长的柔和尾音隔着话筒传来，听上去好像具有某种危险企图一般，事实上也就是为了求全圆佑替他先一步到达现场稳住崔胜澈那个急性子的家伙。编辑部连日加班还是没法解决的活儿造成的危机，就要靠全圆佑这个崔总编的直系学弟加上大学时期一起打游戏的战队同伴去哄住内心实际十分柔软的崔胜澈，最好能再把死线拉出十里地，供大家另寻他法完成年末特刊的超强任务量。

全圆佑一边吐掉牙膏沫从过滤器水龙头里接水洗脸，一边对着水槽边的手机屏幕稍稍发愣，理智告诉他尹净汉打这只手机是他俩工作紧急时刻的默契，平时用工作号联系，但接电话的时候这只手机分明在地板上，在那之前一定发生了什么来着...全圆佑手扶冰箱门自言自语:“是...什么孩子来着？谁怀孕了？”冷气扑面而来，早晨发出线性的喧嚣，回荡在城市上方蒸腾着雾气。

\---喂喂，是豪雨民宿的老板吗

\---内!客人nim有什么需求呢> <年底住店有超强优惠哦~

\---不是那个...我今年夏天在你们店里住过几天

\---哇，是老顾客呢，客人nim年底还有旅行计划吗!

\---呃呃呃我想打听一下当时跟我一起用大床的那位客人的联系方式可以吗

\---啊这个...原则上客人的个人隐私我们不能透露欸，不过，如果有特别迫不得已的情况是可以的哦。

\---......

\---......

\---是这样的，我们睡过。

\---哈...祝贺...您玩得开心？那么，你们没有互留联系方式，是不是对方有可能无意透露...

\---不行，我一定要拿到他的电话!

\---客人nim，您这样我们也很为难的哦...

\---我，我怀孕了

\---啊？！

全圆佑在地铁上打了个喷嚏。首尔的冬天超级冷，因此患上季节性抑郁的人也很多。音乐软件里排名靠前的抒情歌曲缓缓流淌在耳机里，现实中大伙的脚步却匆匆忙忙。到达编辑部之前全圆佑在楼下买了个三明治，排队等候的间隙，掏出手机确认消息送达:

你好，你找错人了。

给第一次联络的人发这个似乎有点突兀。可权顺荣把对方的kkt账号推送过来的时候语气十二万分恳切，圆佑啊，一定要稳住别慌，需要用钱的话可以跟哥开口。

这家伙，又趁机装哥。只是大一个月的关系而已却总在这种时候一副古道热肠口气。不过，那也是他的性格使然。对方说孩子的爸爸姓全，“至于名字那就不知道了”至于当时为什么没有采取措施也没有给出明确答复。以至于李知勋差点误会权顺荣背着自己跟房客搞些有的没的，这大概也是权顺荣急于联系全圆佑把烫手山芋丢过来的迫切原因吧。

按着连日操劳过度而发痛的太阳穴，全圆佑在公司楼下停住脚步，对着消防栓整理了一下大衣领子。他身材修长，手指漂亮得像女人的，平常戴着无框眼镜面无表情走在大街上就像哪本杂志里的平模走出来了，这样的人当然不缺乏女性追求者。全圆佑靠在只有自己一个人的电梯里咬了口金枪鱼三明治，公司楼下开了家赛百味让他心情好了蛮久。走出电梯，玻璃门应声而开。关掉手机的提示音放回口袋，他分明记得，自己那次在民宿偶然遇见的是个男生。

工位上仍然是前一天离开的样子。要说是男生吧，记忆中依稀可见的五官又格外精致，嘴唇上有小痣，吻起来很软，带着香气...全圆佑打开电脑屏幕，挺直脊背，手里的鼠标发出今天的第一声点击音。但是如果是女生，更不可能...权顺荣兴致很高，那天晚上全圆佑参与了民宿的临时派对，大家都喝了点酒，权顺荣那个男朋友李知勋还在一边弹吉他，全圆佑自己也唱起来了，他的低音很好，当时有不少人热情地称赞他。气氛太好了...啊...

“是男生还是女生呢？”

不知不觉中说出口的困惑吓了全圆佑自己一跳，他素来是以沉稳示人的形象，可怎么想着“那是别人的孩子”心里却不自觉犯嘀咕。直到崔胜澈晃晃悠悠举着两杯咖啡从隔间办公室里走出，笑意盈盈地在他工位前站定，全圆佑才回过神起身接过来对崔胜澈点点头，“前辈早。”

“早啊小伙子，最近有什么新鲜事?”

崔胜澈带来的咖啡有点甜，加了好多奶，比平时广告部热情跑腿给大家买美式的夫胜宽买过来的味道要适宜入口些。全圆佑站着跟崔胜澈一起在窗边的绿植前面喝咖啡，看上去就像这座城市、这座写字楼最完美的代言人。俩人都是杂志社的中流砥柱，只是全圆佑因为个人情怀不肯离开文字编辑的位置，否则崔胜澈早可以把他调去营销部做点来钱快的营生。国文系学生脑子里残存当年那点幻想，跻身于海海人群中跋涉，不知不觉就毕业多年，还在单身。

要说尹净汉，身为杂志社主编，跟崔胜澈是小时候的邻居，长大后的直系上下级。尹净汉读书时候就常被大人们拿来跟崔胜澈比，胜澈为人稳重，尹净汉聪明灵活，俩人风格不同，工作之后更是多有交锋。幸亏中间常常夹着一个全圆佑，老派人话说锥子扎不出来一个响，总能结合一下两边意见把工作交代了默默付结，皆大欢喜各回各家。

念着这点情分，尹净汉平素有事没事就找全圆佑商量新方案，也就存下来他的备用机号码方便联络。在平时，也只有尹净汉会拨响这个电话。此时全圆佑惦记着兜里有事，办公室有人进来也没发现，手里的咖啡半晌不少一点。

徐明浩挎着包来上班的时候路过大办公室，看见崔总编一大早西装革履收拾得精神抖擞，站在窗边上跟他那个能干的大学直属后辈全圆佑一起喝咖啡。徐明浩猜这又是尹净汉把全圆佑提前拉来陪崔胜澈顺便求情的权宜之计，没说什么就过去了。他坐下来打开电脑继续昨天没弄完的图，美术编辑这份工作活儿不算多，因此他是加班季节为数不多可以准点下班去隔壁艺术中心看展的闲人，本身家境优渥，留学来的韩国，他也不在意那点薪资差异。

电脑屏幕上一对男性情侣一个笑得灿烂一个腼腆，身上都穿一样的衣服，要处理图片细节搭配文字排版，徐明浩边做边扫了一眼右下角的名字:Hoshi\Woozi，“虎视？还真是叫什么的人都有。”徐美编暗自嘀咕，身后路过一个人，他转身看见是夫胜宽，递过来一杯东西，“明浩辛苦---是柠檬茶，不是冰的。”

广告部收益好，大家伙儿几乎已经习惯了胜宽请客，早晨的饮料和加班时的便当都会按所有人喜好记住准确对应。没有这等细致入微的观察力估计也没法应付那些提要求千奇百怪的苛刻金主客户。至于夫胜宽自己，常年端着冰美式走来走去，徐明浩怀疑他一天要喝八杯。

网编李硕珉稍后进来，跟他一起来的就是大家平时的直系头头，主编尹净汉，此人长相俊美，在圈里小有名气，独爱跟帅哥李硕珉同出同入，徐明浩起初以为这俩有什么裙带之谊，观察久了才发现不过是闺蜜逛街。办公室里崔胜澈全圆佑下班后约健身网吧烤肉游戏厅，尹净汉李硕珉夫胜宽约美容院猫咖商业街，是为一道经久的风景。

夫胜宽熟练地递给李硕珉盒子里的冰美，给连日偏头痛的尹净汉拿了一盒维他命在他眼前晃悠，“乖乖吃啊。”尹净汉心虚笑笑接过来:“上次给的还没吃完，我们胜宽实在太关心大家了......话说胜宽啊，今天，上次让你带去广告主那里介绍的模特要过来，是知秀拜托我的，你别忘了啊，是叫做啵农的孩子。”

“知道，不过哥不能光转移话题不吃维他命哦^ ^”

责编李灿抱着一对文件夹往主编的办公桌这边走过来，老远看见胜宽就朝他笑，“哥又在监督主编大人吃药吗？”这小孩是杂志社的忙内，尹净汉一手带出来的新人，当年被尹净汉唬得每天安安静静干活下了班不敢走人，去交返稿十几次的策划案路上第一次遇见这位广告部哥哥，看着夫胜宽这哥走进主编办公室丢下一把包装纸花花绿绿的小药片，目睹尹净汉愁眉苦脸吃下去，从此李灿看向夫胜宽的眼神就多了几分敬佩，还有几分羡慕。

“是啊，我们胜宽尼是管我的人呢。胜宽尼去忙吧，灿啊，你今天的任务只有一个:把昨天出来的稿子拿去给崔胜澈审，他不满意就原样拿回来再送去审，直到他失去耐心为止，谁也不能给我手里这份稿子再改一个字。”

听到尹净汉申明的工作内容，李灿脸上的笑容逐渐消失，夫胜宽抿着嘴出去了，李硕珉早跑得没影，两个人无声地笑着坐看好戏。尹净汉对手底下的稿子要求极严格，但相应地，一旦定稿过后，就不允许再轻易改动。崔胜澈多数情况下还是随他去了，可一旦认真起来，办公室就会成为修罗场，李灿全圆佑这些人都是其中蹦跶着的小猫咪，一个都拉不回来两头虎。

夫胜宽做完前一天的工作归档，接了个电话就出去了，回来的时候走路带风。“大发，模特也太帅了，客户不仅会喜欢，感觉能红的样子。”路过尹净汉办公室时他探头说了一声，尹净汉远远丢过来一句:“你可别看上人家了！”

全圆佑埋头在工位上干活，权顺荣李知勋的专访资料没什么要修改的地方，可他今天忍不住反复打开了几十遍。李灿每次过来看他在看这篇稿子忍不住上来提醒哥主编说这篇定稿不改了，难道总编他...??“啊，不是，没有，”全圆佑点一点头表示目前一切和平，等李灿确认生存危机尚未出现安心离开，又打开来盯着看。

“我想我没有认错，我急着想见你，好几个月了。”

对方的回复是这样。看不出感情，到底是生气想要见到他然后骂他呢，还是只是“想见”?

“好啊，那约个地方，先弄清楚现状。”

全圆佑的风格向来凌冽，既然说是怀孕了那么就直接......至少先搞清楚是不是全圆佑的，再看情况吧。

“你在哪工作，有空方便见面吗。”

全圆佑迅速地回了人家工作单位，地址，附近的地铁站。此时自己一定看起来格外男人。他有点苦涩又满意地想，心情真微妙。

“和我朋友在一家单位!哈哈，那我回头跟你说什么时候在哪见”

全圆佑抬起头环顾一周，想不到这里还能有对方的朋友，生活被渗透的感觉有点儿讨厌，但想想对方似乎还在很倒霉的状况里，也就没说什么，放下手机专心干活了。美籍韩裔的音乐人洪知秀前不久在杂志上开了专栏，对方毕竟是英语母语，发来的韩语稿件还需要多审几遍。这个洪知秀跟主编尹净汉俩人神奇地认识，甚至一起在美容院见面的程度，全圆佑时常要感叹一下尹净汉这种不交固定伴侣的高岭之花就是圈里妥妥的大势，人人趋奉不及，而明面上却保持着适当距离显得云淡风轻。

至于全圆佑自己，还只停留在外出的时候偶然遇见合意的人们，连名字都不交换就匆匆路过的关系网里。其实也没有什么关系网，他习惯把自己择得干净，乐得一身轻松。可这样也就意味着方圆几十里无人近身，这种空白如纸没有重量的生活正好合了他的意，却让身边亲友替他暗自担心。

“弄完这个稿子有什么安排吗。”午餐时间，崔胜澈过来找全圆佑问日程，全圆佑摇摇头说准备下班后好好休息，不知道他要说什么事昂着头等他后话，“上面说总部打算调一个新人下来，说是让咱们带一带，历练履历的小公子，我怕尹净汉那臭脾气得罪上面，你看，你来怎么样？”

年末正是最忙的时候，总部这时候塞新人进来真不知道是体贴还是不懂事，全圆佑微妙地弯了弯嘴唇，崔胜澈丢下一句“好我就当你答应了”转身走开，全圆佑习惯性拿起备忘录在上面一笔一划写着。

“新...人...”

最近大概休息得不好写字时手腕有点虚浮，生活里出现的新人，会是谁呢?

“老师好我叫文俊辉请多关照老师尽管把我当实习生用就行不用客气真的会跟着老师好好做的!”

看着站在面前比自己还高出那么一点儿的新人，全圆佑得出两个有效信息:

#新人 长得帅

#新人 语速很快

然而这些跟工作没半毛钱关系。纵使文俊辉人如其名俊得各部门纷纷交换眼神表示愉悦，全圆佑还是照常坐下来干活，吩咐文俊辉到新工位上整理几个容易上手的表格，顺便各部门知会一声有实习生来了可以用用。李灿兴冲冲跑过来一趟拿个U盘叫实习生去打印，被尹净汉使个眼色提醒后又热情地笑着“哥猜你打这么多会累的所以我去打印，你在旁边看看吧~”

其他人更是有眼力见地不轻不重过去指导几句，抽空给文俊辉分发几袋办公室常备小零食。平时的情况是没人在工位上大口吃东西的，实习生文俊辉拿到零食之后快乐地咔嚓咔嚓咯吱咯吱，还被尹净汉夸了一句“我们俊尼胃口真不错，难怪个子长得高”咖啡时间也有他，甜甜的南瓜拿铁香了一屋子，夫胜宽还问“我们忙内喝得好吗？”

文俊辉大力点头:“内!”他喝得很仔细，捧着纸杯兜在手心里小口小口地啜饮，全圆佑怀着看猫咪舔食的心情好奇观察了一下，在没人发觉的当儿悄悄把脑袋冒上来，又悄悄缩回去。

手边的工作日志上满满当当的笔记是拿来给新人消耗下班前时间的最佳利器，全圆佑把厚厚一本册子递给文俊辉转身走到茶水间放空，距离那人跟自己联系已经过去了几天，几乎又没了消息。事情更像是从没发生过，除了新出的样刊上，权顺荣和李知勋穿着情侣衫靠在一起笑得一如既往地开心。

“俊辉，下班去看展吗?”美编徐明浩经过门口最靠外面的工位时问了一声，那人答道:“不去了明浩，我这里还有点事情没做完。”声音尚且不算熟悉，全圆佑好奇起来。徐明浩跟他原先就认识?总部派来的人，不是哪位高层的儿子就是侄子外甥一类，再不济也有可能是当接班人培养的未来女婿，见惯了这种命里带着光的金勺子一个一个被送进来没过多久又升上去，全圆佑几乎不会把注意力放在这种人身上。

徐明浩经过茶水间向里面探头看了一眼，有意无意地就看见全圆佑站在那看着外间的方向，道一声“辛苦”就迅速溜掉。美编下班早，尽量不引人注意，直到下楼之后才长出一口气:终于成功逃离。

“不过话说，小少爷，你是怎么想起来要到我这儿来实习的”徐明浩边往对面艺术中心走边手动输入信息，从对话框里发送过后沿着通道进入今天新开的展区。艺术中心的工作人员跟他已经很熟了，打着招呼走进去，信步闲庭跟在自家一样。暖黄的灯光底下陈列着韩国一些现代艺术家各类形式的变形作品，徐明浩耐心地读姓名签上的介绍，一个一个看过去，什么时候身后不远处站了个人也没发觉。等他埋头边看边想起点什么东西掏出小本本记下时，才注意到附近也有个人在那端着小本子写写画画。

那人身量非常高，比徐明浩工作的帅哥编辑部里人均身高还要高。徐明浩以为自己算瘦，也是衣服架子一类，那人穿着质地柔软的大衣看起来比例就让人舒服，更何况也不算瘦---而是有相当结实漂亮的小臂线条，符合人体工学的美型一流。徐明浩抓着脑子里冒出来的奇奇怪怪念头原地画了几笔速写，那边的家伙似乎有所察觉，冲他笑一笑就大方地继续埋头专注自己的事情，那神情大概就差在身上挂牌写:“知道自己是帅哥，请画”

徐明浩被倨傲的笑意逗到，眼神对上了，又好像没对上。但无论如何不算是坏人的眼睛，而是有点深邃的、又带着天生的单纯的眼睛。大概又是个时尚圈韩国直男吧，徐明浩无心地想。能逛的地方很多，可不知为什么走了一圈又回到这个区，刚才路过的身影还在那里，两个人都像没走开过，整个展厅只有两个影子，墙上各种角度的灯散射着，徐明浩还没想好怎么开口，那边先传来一句:“请问是SVT杂志社的老师吗？”

“啊...是的...不是，不是老师，就是个打工的。”徐明浩不好意思地补上尴尬笑容，“我叫徐明浩。”

“金珉奎。”对方大大方方走过来，这人笑起来有虎牙，比起有威慑性的形象居然显得有点憨，徐明浩不自觉让笑容保持在脸上，听完了那句嗓音低沉的“是隔壁xx社的摄影师，今天过来开会，顺便在楼下逛逛。”

摄影。徐明浩想起被自己埋在杂物间里许久没拿出来的那台相机。大学的时候画不下去不是没想过多学个技能，最后还是选择专心画画，但同样是图像艺术，他估摸着大概不难找共同话题，这么想着，先笑了出来，这回是真笑，脸上每一处肌肉都牵动了，眼睛弯起来现出狭长眼窝。金珉奎也跟着笑。贼帅。

按时下班看展的徐明浩已经跟隔壁公司的高大帅气摄影师肩并肩走去餐厅吃饭，文俊辉还没好意思下班。给徐明浩回完一句“因为听说你们这里有有趣的人”，抬头确认全圆佑还在工位，抱着笔记本蹭过去，半个脑袋搁在工位隔板上，“老师，这里...可以说明一下吗？”

全圆佑低着头“嗯”了一声就接过来看，先看后拿笔头在纸上勾了几下，点出能够提示到的地方递还给文俊辉就继续忙自己的。文俊辉悻悻说了声谢谢，声音小得办公室里的盆栽都听不见。他今天刚来就安安静静在座椅上呆了一天，除了应付民宿老板权顺荣不断发来的“我朋友是个好人你不要吓到他啊，你们慢慢交流就好我会支持你的怀挺”“最近没有什么不舒服吧请一定注意身体不要感冒了辛苦了怀挺”，就是对着全圆佑的潦草速记字体悄悄模仿着写字，顺便暗自腹诽权顺荣这人原来就这么热情的吗？住民宿那晚一定是自己太专注于全圆佑了完全没发现。

“俊尼可以下班了，下班后要跟我们一起出去玩吗？今天有胜宽的新朋友来哦。”尹净汉经过的时候问了一声，文俊辉大声回应辛苦了表示自己马上回去还有事，两边挥挥手别过。文俊辉看着尹净汉身边跟着的李硕珉夫胜宽李灿思忖这编辑部不仅有长得漂亮的人，人缘还相当不差，自己过来后倒是不如预想中反应那么大。不过这样也好。他露出满意的猫咪笑，一边收拾背包走人一边给手机调了震动模式。

“今天在朋友的公司附近看到你啦，近期陪我去医院看看吧，天很冷呢 > <”

“哦？好的，哪家医院”全圆佑回复速度超乎意料，文俊辉听见手机在桌上震动吓得赶紧抓起来丢进背包快速从办公室消失，只留下全圆佑拿着手机坐在电脑前一言不发地沉思:刚才是听到震动的提示音了吧？是的吧？又是梦吗？

早先被权顺荣尹净汉都吐槽过的，全圆佑自己也知道自己反应慢，一样的事情好像要分两次接受:一次从身体的左边进入，一次从右边，左边的事情是冷冰冰的，例如工作的格式，右边的有温度一些，比如朋友，时常在换的约会见面的人，晚餐理想食谱，以及，子虚乌有的怀孕者。

“男人也是可以怀孕的吗？你真的确定你没搞错？虽然那天我喝醉了，我还是隐约记得那不是个女孩子啊...”手停留在对话框前始终没发出去。全圆佑实在惧于向任何人提起这件事情。周边并不是非常包容的环境，虽然他知道尹净汉是尹净汉也知道他是，他们互相之间几乎从来不提这等事情只当作一个心照不宣的生活状态，更何况他也懒得收拾好自己跟着他们出去玩，圈子这种事，他无论如何不感兴趣。

那一边夫胜宽蹬着小皮鞋在专柜前给崔韩率热情试妆，一边擦粉底一边跟柜姐有来有往地夸名为崔韩率的新人模特形象好气质佳，五官精致像从电影画报里走出来的。小夫的口才过人，见到崔韩率让他心情大好，尹净汉早拉着李灿李硕珉他们逛到别处不见了影子。

“嘿啵农，他们在哪儿？”

闻声转头的不光是崔韩率，还有正在试妆兴头上的夫胜宽。看见来人他突然想起来，那天尹净汉是提到啵农被人推荐过来的事情，推荐人正是洪知秀，此人长相精致，形象温和，有很多粉丝不为买他的书而仅仅是为了每周一张不同的签名生活照就坚持订阅杂志，给杂志社的销量贡献了相当稳定的基数。

崔韩率跟洪知秀打过招呼，指了指尹净汉他们的方向，目视着洪知秀离开小夫蘸着卸妆水凑近了问他:“韩率呀，知秀哥是你的什么人呢？”

混血帅哥被问得一愣，见这几天的新朋友眨巴着眼睛等着自己回答，任是崔韩率再怎么钝感也好像能觉出不同的意思，于是先笑得露出牙齿:“胜宽现在...好像有点在意呢?”

“没有，看着两个人对话的样子感觉很舒服罢了。”夫胜宽丢下卸妆棉擦擦手，站起来边走边抱臂挺胸抬头吸气走路。

崔韩率在后面跟上来，非工作时间他穿戴肥大的裤子和毛线帽，看上去像个沉迷黑泡的高中生，夫胜宽则是完全职场人的干练风格。俩人走在一起讲话，不知不觉贴得有点近。

“知秀哥是我父母认识的叔叔阿姨家的哥哥，我们都是美国人来着...虽然这样说有点奇怪，你也知道知秀哥跟净汉哥的关系，我不是那类风格的来着。”

夫胜宽:“哪类风格？”

“啊啊啊我没有说不好的意思，我的意思是说...因为之前甚至不是非常了解，认识了胜宽所以觉得一起玩也没关系，就是，我，和胜宽，我们...”

“诶呀你看这个墨镜怎么样感觉是很厉害的款，完全赞欸，听说这个款式好像英国流行?”夫胜宽投入到太阳眼镜柜台的下一秒崔韩率的天空就好像明朗起来，商场的灯光很亮，俩人戴着墨镜互相照笑得像傻子，尹净汉从对面的商店看到了，戳一戳洪知秀他们指着给他们看，几个人不约而同地笑，空气中处处散发着年关喜庆的气息。

徐明浩吃过晚餐给文俊辉发消息问他回家没有，顺便编辑发送今日邂逅的美男照片一组，心满意足地抬头对对面的人露齿笑。

“还没呢，还在等地铁。”文俊辉缩着脖子在下班人潮里埋头打字，不远处全圆佑正面无表情眼神涣散盯着地铁门上的玻璃。他下班了，文俊辉才从停车场钻出来叮嘱司机师傅先回去。小少爷爱往外跑，这家司机也习惯了，默默离开了文俊辉的视线。

现在，门开了，文俊辉顺利地被人群挤到中间，拽住头顶栏杆的时候，顺势冲全圆佑打了个招呼，“老师，下班啦！”

“啊？哦！”

全圆佑也不知道为什么顶着一副刚进地铁被雾气蒙起来的镜片傻乎乎地冒出来一句：“听说最近天气很冷”

“阿嚏———”几乎同时文俊辉埋头在手心里打了个喷嚏眼球飞速转动，好在全圆佑后续的问题似乎没有要停———

“你实习为什么没去总部？”

“想了解基本业务呀，这边部门有好老师，听说”

“怎么还坐地铁下班，没有车来接吗？”

“我让他们回去了！”

“？”

“呃呃呃……昂，我家有两个司机，轮流过来接我来着”

“啧，果真是小少爷”

“您见笑……那个……其实我……”

“嗯？”

“其实我是……”

车身晃了晃。隧道里一片浓浓的漆黑。头顶稳定散发着白光的顶灯将他们的脸映出来浮现在车厢的窗玻璃上。人群里两张年轻的脸。文俊辉微微倾斜一点角度，几乎就要蹭到了。

全圆佑不得不承认自己反应依然很慢，这会儿才后知后觉发现文俊辉真的好看———不，是漂亮，眼睛大大的很灵动，嘴唇也薄薄的软软的，甚至身上若隐若现的香气也……有点熟悉？

“老师？老师？全圆佑老师？”

“嗯———啊？！”全圆佑从发呆状态被眼前的人喊出来，看着文俊辉突然换了副狡黠的表情，拿着手里的手机晃了晃，冲全圆佑那么笑了一下———

“你手机响了”紧接着是一声，“嘿嘿”

某一瞬间。全圆佑想。地铁里人潮涌动，有人进出，带进来地铁站的风，干扰了他的思绪。首先，最近思考得最多的不是权顺荣给他联系方式的那个人，而是自己的单身状态是否行将结束。

又有人在挤上来。文俊辉的手机停留在拨号界面，上面存的是“民宿的帅气哥哥（一定要找到）”仿佛表明了某种决心。

紧跟其次，看着文俊辉笑意吟吟的脸，全圆佑忽然觉得，其实那样也没什么不好。

“什么什么？什么男的？什么漂亮小男孩？啊？还很温柔？你们又睡啦？！”权顺荣坐在民宿柜台前咋咋呼呼，引起了正在屋檐下逗猫的李知勋注意。挂断电话后李知勋懒洋洋地踩着拖鞋靠过来问他，“还是你那个同学的事情？”

“是啊，吓得我，差点以为男人也可以怀孕。”

“那种事……怎么可能。你又不是没试过。”李知勋说完感觉权顺荣脸色不对，想了想补了一句，“以前。”又补了一句，“还是傻瓜蛋的时候。”

“那现在是什么？现在是什么？现在是我的可爱老婆的聪明蛋吗———”

权顺荣从柜台里跑出来追着李知勋闹，李知勋背着吉他往楼上跑，楼下客厅里休息的民宿客人相视一笑，在这边意外邂逅的人，倒是有不少被这恋爱氛围感染不知不觉互相吸引的。

当天徐明浩跟金珉奎走出吃饭的地方就着手进行约会了，“接下来，去哪儿呢？”

“去哪儿都行，要不到汉江公园拍照吧，冷是冷了点，不知道你有没有兴致。”金珉奎指了指包里的相机。

“有啊当然有了，走着。”东北男人徐明浩的人生词典里今天悄悄写上一条：意外邂逅是个好东西，隔壁的帅哥当然更是。

当然，第二天上班发现大家都喜气洋洋提前新年新气象的崔胜澈总编不免纳闷：虽说尽量改了deadline，倒是也不必这么高兴？


End file.
